A computer chassis is typically equipped with at least one device bay that accommodates one or more computer devices, such as a floppy disk drive, a hard drive, a compact disk drive (CD drive), or any other suitable device or drive. In desktop computer configurations, a computer chassis is equipped with one bay that accommodates one of such computer devices or drives. Consequently, in a desktop computer configuration, especially in a compact desktop design, the bay is configured as a standard housing that accommodates more than one type of device or drive, but can operate one of those devices or drives at a time. Such device bay is often referred to as a “multibay.”
A multibay allows the user of a computer to exchange the drive according to a particular need. For example, the multibay may first house a floppy disk drive and then the user changes the drive in the multibay to a CD drive when desired. Providing multibay versatility, however, tends to decrease the security of the drives. That is, the accessibility and removability of the drive also makes it easier for the drive installed in the multibay to be removed without authorization and/or stolen. At least for this reason, securing or locking drives or devices is of concern. Techniques for securing and/or locking drives have typically involved using screws and sliding levers that are operated from the outside of the computer chassis.
In the situation where a screw is used, the screw is installed on the outside of the computer chassis so as to attach the drive or device to the housing or front panel, thereby locking the device to the housing. To increase security, the head of the screw may have a particular hex configuration compatible with a correspondingly configured special tool or hex wrench. However, the use of this special tool may be bypassed by using pliers or other similar tools. Therefore, the use of a screw, while inexpensive to implement is not a very effective security mechanism and thus may actually prove more costly when factoring in the cost of replacement of a stolen multibay device. Similarly, a sliding lever that locks the drive is typically placed on the outside of the chassis, such as at the front panel of the computer, where the sliding lever is accessible and is put in an unlocked position without the use of special tools. However, while the sliding lever seems to be a more accessible tool, operating such a lever has proven difficult. The difficulty arises because the sliding lever generally requires that the sliding action be precise in order to be effective. Additionally, the location of the sliding lever being outside of the computer chassis does not provide more security than the locking screw just described. Consequently, traditional techniques for locking multibay devices are unsatisfactory in certain situations.